Dance Lessons
by LucindaRemyMalfoy
Summary: Over a series of dance lessons Draco and Hermione realize that the war changed a lot - including them.


**All DPOV because...well...why not? **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Day One: Monday**

I never understood why everyone was so bloody fascinated with dances. Ever since the Yule Ball in Fourth Year everyone had wanted another ball, but they'd always said no.

Until now.

Apparently since our class was almost ready to graduate, they felt the need to celebrate. Sure, with the whole Voldemort being defeated thing there was a lot of _happiness _going around, but that didn't mean I wanted to go to a bloody ball.

Especially since that meant we all had to take another dance lesson taught by McGonagall.

Just what I wanted. As if I didn't already know how to dance.

"Alright, listen up children!" said McGonagall, clapping her hands together. "We'll be preparing every day for the next two weeks to get everyone ready for this fabulous occasion."

There were a few excited claps, a few groans, and a few people were silent, but McGonagall acted like she didn't hear any of it. A few seconds later there was music filling the newly constructed dance hall.

"Everyone line up, and you'll be partnered with who's across from you."

It was impossible, with all the people that were here, to know who you would be paired up with until you walked across the floor to meet them.

Fuck it, what did I care who I got partnered with? After everything that had happened almost everyone was loathe to want anything to do with me, even certain Slytherin. As if those judgmental bastards didn't wear the same dark mark on _their_ arms.

Needless to say I didn't wear short sleeve shirts anymore.

We all slowly walked forward, and before I knew it I found myself standing in front of Granger. _Fucking fabulous._

As if it could have been any worse, to be standing in front of the one person who probably had a right to hate me more than anyone else.

To her credit, she didn't look completely disgusted, but she didn't look happy - then again I probably didn't either.

"Malfoy." she said softly, her voice less irritating than I once remembered it.

"Granger."

"Alright, boys, one hand on your partners waist, girls one on his shoulder, free hands out to the side. Girls your hand should rest lightly in your partners." said McGonagall.

Granger stepped forward without hesitation, surprising me by putting her hand on my shoulder. I was shocked, but quickly placed my hand on her waist and she rested her free hand in mine.

"I assume you can dance?" she asked, her toffee colored eyes flicking to mine momentarily.

I nodded, "But I don't suppose you can."

"Afraid not. I'll be stepping all over your shoes."

"Do try to refrain." I said wryly.

I could've sworn she was smirking, but when I actually looked at her it was gone.

McGonagall instructed a few steps and then began walking around the room to give personal advice.

True to her word, after the first three steps Granger landed on my foot.

"Oh Merlin - I'm so sorry!" she stuttered.

"At least you warned me beforehand."

She chuckled, but quickly stopped herself, "I'm sorry. I -"

"It was meant to be funny, Granger."

She smiled and said, "Well you'll have to excuse me if I didn't realize it. I didn't take you as a man who tells jokes."

I cracked a smirk at that, because it _was _funny.

At the end of the thirty minute dance lesson Granger was no better than when we started, but I certainly liked her better - especially since she didn't seem to hate me as much as most everyone else did.

"You might want to wear different shoes for next time." she said as she picked up her bag.

"You mean ones that I don't mind you scuffing up?"

She chuckled, "Exactly."

I was about to say something when Potter and Weasley showed up.

"Hey, Mione. Everything okay?" asked Weasley.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" she asked, shooting Weasley a look that even I'd be a little weary of.

What the hell was I even doing, standing here _joking _with Granger?

"Try to watch where you put your damn feet next time." I said, before grabbing my bag and heading out to find Pansy and Blaise.

* * *

**Day Two: Tuesday**

I didn't want to be doing this again. I could think of a million other things I'd rather be doing.

I'd tried to claim I was sick, but Pansy threw a fit and did everything but _drag _me there.

"Alright, quickly now. We've got no time to waste." said McGonagall, waiting for us to find our partners.

Granger was standing by Potter and Lovegood, and I _really _didn't want to go over there, but what else was I going to do?

She turned to face me when I stopped in front of her, placing her hand on my shoulder like she had last time. And like last time one hand found her waist and the other found hers.

"When did you learn to dance?" she asked, her eyes flicking to mine the same way they had yesterday.

"I don't know. I was young."

"Your parents taught you then?"

I snorted, "As if they had time for that. They hired someone, Granger. A professional. Now if you're quite done, we're supposed to be dancing."

She looked up at me, and for a second I forgot what it was that I was supposed to be doing. She was...distracting that way. Or maybe it was just because she'd gotten quite a good deal prettier. Or maybe it was just that her hair didn't look like she'd stuck her finger in one of those muggle electrical things.

I'd seen a picture of that during my summer vacation when I'd gone to London. It had been on some poster. Not that any of that mattered now.

"You know you don't have to be rude to me."

"Excuse me?" I asked, leading her into the first few steps of the dance.

"Rude. You know, that behavior you tend to adopt when you feel threatened." she said simply, looking down to her feet.

"Eyes on your partner Miss Granger, let him lead you." said McGonagall, breezing by the two of us.

"You'd think she'd be more concerned for my feet." I said, the words slipping out before I could register what I was saying.

But Granger chuckled, her eyes meeting mine again, "You're right. Very inconsiderate of her."

We were quiet for a while, focusing on the dance steps - well I was focusing on getting her not to step on my shoes.

"Why does it bother you if I'm rude or not? I've been rude to you since the second I met you."

At that she faltered, stepping on my foot again, and before we could fall back into the rhythm of the music McGonagall called for the end of class.

Without saying anything Granger simply turned away from me and grabbed her bag, jogging to catch up to her friends.

"Jeez, mate, what'd you say to her to have her running away from you like that?" asked Blaise, falling into step beside me.

I shrugged, playing it off, "How should I know?"

"She's gotten quite pretty, hasn't she?" asked Theo, his eyes trailing over her backside as we followed them into the Great Hall for dinner.

"I suppose." I said vaguely.

"You _suppose_? Oh come on, Draco. Everyone with eyes in their head knows she's hot."

"Oh shove off, Theo. It's not like little Miss Perfect would be interested in us ex-Death Eaters anyway." said Blaise, shoving Theo into his seat.

Pansy just rolled her eyes at them and took her usual seat next to me.

"Does she care that you've got the mark?" asked Goyle, joining us.

"How the bloody hell should I know? We didn't exactly talk about that." I snapped, "Now can I please eat in peace?"

"Touchy." chuckled Theo, but that was the last thing he said, because Blaise elbowed him.

Why the hell did I hang out with these people?

_Oh yeah_ \- they were in the same boat as me.

* * *

**Day Three: Wednesday**

Granger and I had been dancing in silence for twenty minutes before she spoke up.

"It bothers me because you've changed."

"Excuse me?"

"The war messed up so many people, but you're one of the only people who seems to have gotten better, at least in some way. So now I know that you're not being rude because you hate Muggleborns, but because you just genuinely don't like me."

"Why do you care if I like you?"

"Everyone wants to be liked, Malfoy."

I was about to argue that I could care less who liked me, when the first part of what she'd said registered with me.

"What do you mean the war made me better?" I asked, trying to keep her in time with the music.

"Do you really think now is the time to be talking about this?" she asked, glancing between her feet and my face.

"When would you prefer I ask, Granger?"

"When I'm not trying to avoid killing your feet." she said simply.

Good point.

We spent the next few minutes focused on dancing, and when McGonagall ended the class Granger didn't leave like she had yesterday.

"So what did you mean?"

She picked up her bag and we trailed after everyone else on their way to dinner, but our pace was slower so we ended up walking through empty hallways.

"You went into the war thinking things were a certain way, but you came out knowing that they weren't."

"You mean with Muggles."

"I mean with everything." she said, stopping to face me. "Regardless of what other people might think of you, I think you're brave. I can't even imagine the amount of courage it took to go against Voldemort."

It took me, what I could only assume was a whole minute, before I was able to respond, "Brave?"

Okay, not really a response, but it was all I could think of.

"Yes." she said, turning to start walking again, "That mark on your arm doesn't mean the same thing to me as it does to you."

Before I could ask what she meant, she had walked into the Great Hall and headed over to her usual table, leaving me feeling more than a little confused.

* * *

**Day Four: Thursday**

I'd been thinking about what Granger said all day - and since I hadn't gone to any of my classes I had plenty of time to think.

She said that the Dark Mark didn't mean the same thing to her as it did to me, and for some reason I didn't think she meant just because she was a Muggleborn. She seemed to have hinted at a deeper meaning, the only thing I couldn't figure out was _what_.

It was stupid of me to care what she meant at all, but of all the things that had changed, that couldn't have possibly been the weirdest thing.

How could she even begin to think she knew what the Mark meant to me, anyway? I hated it. I fucking _hated it. _

It was a sign of how stupid I'd been, a sign of how out of control of everything I'd been...of how under my father's thumb I was.

I hated myself for having been so weak as to allow it, but there was nothing I could do about it now.

I groaned, rolling over to bury my face in my pillow. I'd been thinking too much these past four days - all because of one bloody witch whom I'd never given the time of day before.

It made no sense.

Then again I'd thought about my current..._state_, on more than one occasion.

I was content to stay exactly where I was for the remainder of the day, but apparently that wasn't going to happen.

"What in the name of Merlin's beard are you doing here?"

I moved the pillow from my head to hear better. Goyle seemed rather surprised. I couldn't hear whatever the response was, but Goyle said, "Well he's in his room, but I don't think he wants company."

"Well I think he'll be able to tell me that himself, now won't he?" I could hear a bit clearer now, which led me to believe they'd moved closer to my door, but I couldn't make out who the other voice belonged to.

"I really don't think -"

But before Goyle could finish there was a knock on my door and then Granger was barging into my room.

I sat up and raised an eyebrow at her, waving a hand at Goyle to leave us.

Granger stepped in, the door shutting behind her, and she asked, "And what exactly are you doing?"

Before I could respond, though, she gasped and spun away from me.

"Granger, what the hell are you doing?" I asked, getting out of bed.

"You could have warned me that you weren't dressed!"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"You don't have a shirt on." she said indignantly.

I couldn't help but laugh, "You're kidding right?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding? Put a bloody shirt on!"

I rolled my eyes, but did as she asked, slipping a white button up on, but not actually buttoning it.

She turned around and rolled her eyes when she noticed what I'd done, but seemed at least a bit more comfortable than before - but even still her cheeks were a bit pink.

"Would you care to explain why you're here now?" I asked, sitting back down on my bed.

Instead of answering me, though, she looked around my room, taking in the various green, silver, and black items. She trailed her fingers over one of the silk ties I had laying across the back of my desk chair before turning to me.

"I could ask you the same question."

"You're asking me why I'm in my room?"

She nodded, "You're supposed to be in class."

I glanced over at the clock and it was just after dinner, "I don't think I'm supposed to be in class now."

She sighed, "Because of you I've lost thirty minutes of practice, and we both know I need it."

"Does this really even matter to you?" I asked, watching as she chewed on her bottom lip...that perfectly pouty pink lip...

"Of course it does. The class is about learning how to dance, and as far as I can tell I'm not getting any better."

"Indeed." I said, "If anything you've gotten worse."

She tried to look indignant, but after a split second she laughed and for some bloody reason the corner of my mouth turned up.

"Anyway," she said after her laughter had subsided, "It's your fault I've probably gotten worse."

"I don't actually think that's possible."

She simply rolled her eyes, "How are you going to make it up to me?"

"Make it up to you? Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because it's your fault." she said, that little nose of hers in the air.

I raised an eyebrow and stood up, walking over towards her until she'd backed up against the wall.

"How do you suppose I make it up to you, Granger?" I asked, leaning my hands on either side of her head against the wall.

Her cheeks went from pink to a rather interesting shade of red, and she said, "Well you could just try being in class tomorrow."

"Ah, but that won't make up for the time you missed today, will it?"

I had no idea why it was so funny to me to make her uncomfortable, but it was. Well maybe _funny _wasn't the right word, but I wouldn't linger on thoughts like that...then again with me so close to her I could clearly smell vanilla and lavender and something completely unique to Granger - and that was making it even harder to remember why it was _funny_. _  
_

"No, I suppose it won't, but I don't see what would." she said, her eyes flicking between mine and the door.

"I could think of a few." I said, lowering my voice.

Her eyes widened and she opened and closed her mouth a few times, but no sound came out, so I chuckled.

"Nothing so horrible, Granger. I was simply going to suggest we make up the thirty minutes here. Maybe my instruction will be better than McGonagall's."

She blinked a few times and then asked, "I assume it'd be a bit difficult to dance with you caging me in against this wall, Malfoy. And there's the small fact of there being no music."

I stepped back and offered her my hand, meanwhile flicking my other wrist and causing music to play from my wand.

"Clever." she commented, placing her hand in mine.

I tugged her closer and smirked, "Glad you think so."

That blush of hers was back full force, but she was looking down at her feet again - whether to hide it or make sure she didn't step on my feet I wasn't sure.

I slipped a hand under her chin so that she was looking at me and said, "You're supposed to be looking at your partner."

"My partner's a bit unnerving."

Her eyes widened right after she said it, which led me to believe that she hadn't actually intended to say it out loud, which was even more perfect for me.

"Pardon, Granger? I don't think I caught that."

She glared at me and snapped, "Nothing. Now are you actually going to instruct me or just act like a smug bastard?"

"Feisty." I said, leaning forward to whisper against her ear, "I like it."

She stepped back abruptly, but I pulled her back to me with an eye roll, "Don't be dramatic."

"I..." she couldn't find the words, so she just focused on listening to me explain the easy sequence of steps.

Well easy for _me _anyway. She made it seem like making Liquid Luck without the recipe. Nearly bloody impossible.

"Well I guess there's a slight improvement. It took you at least five steps this time to step on my feet." I said, flicking my wrist to silence the music after thirty minutes had gone by.

"Better than nothing I suppose." she said with a shrug, picking up her bag from where she'd dropped it on my floor.

"What did you mean yesterday when you said the Mark meant something different to you?"

Her eyes widened, clearly surprised by my sudden question.

"I only meant that you see something vile and I see a story."

"A story of what?"

"A boy who didn't know what the hell he was doing, but ended up finding himself."

I blinked a few times, completely stunned by what she said.

"I never knew you gave me any thought at all." I said, my voice quiet. I didn't quite trust it.

She shrugged, heading over to the door, "Just because you never thought of me, doesn't mean I never thought of you."

I opened my mouth to reply, but she was talking again, "Thanks for the help, Malfoy. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

**Day Five: Friday**

Confused wasn't even the word.

In fact none of the words that meant confused were good enough.

I needed a new word. A better word. A word that _really _described things perfectly.

Over the course of five days, Granger had managed to throw me completely off balance. I mean how did one bloody witch manage to do that with thirty minutes a day and no more than fifty words said between us?

It wasn't fair, really, how easy she seemed to make it.

I ran a hand through my hair and walked into the dance hall ten minutes late.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Nice of you to join us today." said McGonagall.

I simply shrugged and walked past her over to where Granger was sitting. Her nose was in a book so she didn't notice me come up.

I cleared my throat and she jumped at the noise.

"Oh...Malfoy. I thought you were ditching me again."

"I almost was." I said, extending my hand to her.

She rolled her eyes but took my hand anyway, managing to make at least ten steps before stepping on my shoe.

"Seems like you're getting better." I commented, moving my foot out of the way just before she misstepped.

She snorted, "Sure."

"I'm serious. I've been counting."

"Counting?" she asked, looking up at me.

I nodded, "How many steps you make correctly before you try to kill my shoes."

At that she laughed and shook her head, "You're not nearly as horrible as you make yourself seem."

"Trust me, I'm worse."

We danced in silence for a while and she managed another ten steps before she stepped on me again.

She stepped away from me abruptly and said, "This is pointless. I'm never going to learn this stupid dance."

There was plenty of distance between every couple dancing, so nobody noticed her sudden outburst, but I couldn't help but be amused.

"Has the brightest witch of our age finally found something she can't do?"

"There are plenty of things I can't do, thank you very much." she snapped, hands on her hips.

Now she _was _starting to draw a crowd, and the last thing I needed was _more _attention.

"I don't doubt that."

"And what does _that _mean?" she asked, her voice higher.

"Bloody hell, Granger, you're the one who said it."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before speaking, "I think I need to go lie down."

I opened my mouth but she was already walking over to McGonagall, who simply nodded and she disappeared out the door.

"She's got a funny habit of running away from you, mate." said Blaise, slapping a hand against my shoulder before moving back to dance with Lavender.

"Tell me about it." I muttered, running a hand through my hair.

Something had to change.

* * *

**Day Six: Saturday**

There were no dance lessons on the weekend, so everyone was left to do whatever they wanted, and since it was warm, plenty of people decided to go outside to sit by the lake.

I wasn't in the mood to deal with all those people though - besides, I needed to find Granger and ask her what the hell had happened yesterday.

I knew she wasn't outside, so I went to the first place I could think of that she would go.

The library.

It wasn't hard to find her. She was the only person there, aside from the librarian, and she had piles of books stacked up on the table she was at.

"Typical, Granger. Everyone's outside and you're in here reading."

She didn't turn around to look at me, but she did respond, "Well then what are you doing in here?"

"Looking for you."

At that she did turn to look at me, eyebrow raised, "Pardon?"

"What happened yesterday?"

"What do you care?" she muttered, turning back around to her books.

I groaned and walked over to her, taking the seat next to hers.

"I didn't realize I'd asked for your company."

"I didn't realize I needed you _to_ ask." I shot back.

"Are you ever _not_ an arrogant prat?"

"Not that I can remember."

She slammed her book down on the table and turned to face me, "Why are you here, Malfoy? What do you want?"

"So you can show up in my bedroom, but I can't show up at the library?"

"I'm not the one who keeps switching attitudes." she said, her eyes intense.

"Switching attitudes?"

"One minute you're making jokes and the next you're telling me how horrible you are. You need to pick one, Malfoy, because it's giving me whiplash." she said, turning back to face her book.

But something in me snapped. I had no idea what caused me to do this. It could have been her curly mane of hair, her toffee colored eyes the same shade as my favorite candy, or her scent of vanilla and lavender. It could have been her pouty pink lips, her porcelain skin, or maybe her luscious curves that she hid too often under those robes.

Either way there was really no excuse, but it happened.

I grabbed her chair, yanking it towards mine, and then pressed my lips to hers.

She stiffened for a moment, but slowly kissed me back, the hand that wasn't holding her book moving to rest on my shoulder.

She tasted like strawberries and her lips were softer than the finest silk. I laced a hand through her hair and pulled her closer to me, surprised that it didn't get stuck in that wild mess of...why was I thinking about her hair?

She moved both hands to my shoulders while I teased my tongue across her bottom lip. She granted me access and I slid my tongue along hers, exploring. She sighed against my mouth, and fuck it all but I'd never kissed anyone - or _been _kissed by anyone - like this.

After a moment she pulled away, but I didn't want to stop. I trailed my lips over her neck, kissing and nipping the soft, sensitive skin.

She let out a breathy moan when I hit a particularly sensitive spot, and the sound went straight to my dick.

"What if someone sees?" she asked, causing me to stop.

"Right. Because why would you want to be seen kissing an ex-Death Eater." I said, standing up.

Before I could leave she grabbed my hand, "I just meant that we're in a library, and that's definitely going to get us a detention."

There was a slight smirk on her face and I had to chuckle.

She stood up slowly and stood directly in front of me, close enough that if I would've leaned forward just a little bit, I could've kissed her.

"So if you like, we should continue this later."

I raised an eyebrow, more than a little surprised. I didn't let that stop me from sliding an arm around her waist and pulling her flush against me. "Oh yes, Granger, I'd like."

Her eyes clouded over and it took everything in me not to push her back onto the table and continue what we'd been doing - but now wasn't the time or place - so I simply pressed a kiss to her lips before leaving the library all together.

It seemed I was in need of a rather cold shower.

Immediately.

* * *

**Day Seven: Sunday **

"Where's your head at today, mate?" asked Theo, following me into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking my usual seat by Pansy. She, Blaise, and Goyle were already waiting for us, as they usually were most mornings.

"You seem distracted."

"Do I?"

That didn't seem too surprising to me, considering the only fucking thing I'd been able to think about all night _and _this morning was Granger and her mouth, and her eyes, and her smell, and her _body pressed up against me _-

I needed to get a grip. She was just another witch.

Except really she wasn't.

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" asked Blaise, rolling his eyes as he followed my gaze over to where Granger was sitting.

"Sorry mate." I said, pleading with my eyes for him not to say anything.

He seemed to consider it for a moment before he said, "It must be the end of the school year. Everyone's been acting a little spacey lately."

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and nodded at him before turning back to my breakfast.

I'd been overthinking bloody _everything _and it wasn't a good look for me. I couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking about what had happened yesterday, and if she actually meant to do it again like she'd said.

And did I care if she did or didn't?

Well if I were being honest with myself...

"McGonagall says she's got a surprise for us tomorrow." said Pansy, not sounding at all happy about it. She hated those dance lessons almost as much as I did.

"What do you think it could be?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Nothing we'll enjoy, I'm sure."

We all chuckled. I didn't doubt that at all.

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

Blaise and I were walking around the lake and I couldn't help but wonder where all of us would be in a few years.

I mean I was supposed to take over the business, but that was before everything had happened...and now I wasn't so sure that's what I wanted to do at all.

Blaise wanted to open his own restaurant, and having tasted his cooking I knew that he could do it if he actually wanted to. He was good - great even. Theo had no idea what he wanted to do, but he knew he wouldn't find it in London, or England at all.

I wished I had the guts to just leave after school and try to find myself. Or create myself was probably more like it.

Pansy wanted to work with her mom in their jewelry store. After the war Parkinson Industries had closed, and with the death of her father, she and her mother had opened a jewelry store in Diagon Alley. From what I'd heard it was doing fairly well.

Goyle...well I'm sure he'd figure _something _out. He was incredibly good at following orders, so he'd make a good assistant to anybody, I was sure.

"So what's really going on?"

I sighed, "Granger."

"Granger." he repeated, looking over at me.

I nodded, "It's complicated."

"What isn't?" he asked with a shrug, "Spill it."

I groaned. I had no idea if Granger wanted me to say anything to anyone about what had happened, but I guess it didn't really matter. Who was Blaise going to tell, anyway?

"I kissed her."

"Seriously?"

I nodded, "In the library yesterday."

"How was it?"

"What?"

"How was it?" he asked again, a slight smirk tugging at his mouth.

"That's what you want to know? Not why the hell I was kissing her?"

He shrugged, "Seems pretty obvious why you were kissing her, mate."

"Does it?" _Maybe he could explain it to me. _

"You like her...right?"

"She's not the worst person in the world." I muttered. "But she can't dance to save her life. And she's clumsy. And awkward. And her hair is a mess. And she -"

"Likes you too." he interrupted, "She kept looking over at you during breakfast...but if I recall, the two of you have been playing eye tag since we came back from Christmas break."

"We have not." I argued, kicking a stone into the lake.

"You have." he said easily, "I was wondering how long it would take for one of you to make a move."

"Oh shut up." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"So how was it?" he asked, bringing up his question from earlier.

"Different."

"Good different?" he asked, smirking over at me.

I couldn't help but smirk back as I nodded, "Yeah, good different."

"Have you considered asking her to the ball?"

I snorted, "I'm sure she's going with Weasley."

"Granger doesn't strike me as the type to just randomly kiss people."

"Well she didn't kiss me, I kissed her."

"But she kissed you back." he said, pushing open the doors to walk back inside Hogwarts.

He was right. Besides, maybe overthinking all this wasn't doing me any good. I should just...relax.

"So are you going to do anything about Granger?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you going to make an effort with her?" he asked, looking at me.

"I...maybe. How should I know? It's only been five days."

"And in five days she's managed to completely unravel you. I think that says something about the two of you."

"Does it?"

He nodded, "Just think about it. I've got to pick something up from Hogsmeade, but I'll see you later."

I nodded and decided to head to the Dungeons. I needed a nap.

Or a drink.

Drink, then nap. Yeah. That sounded good.

I pushed open the portrait and found Granger sitting in my common room talking to Pansy.

They both looked up when I came in, but didn't seem bothered in the least.

"Draco, come sit with us. We were just talking about our plans after we graduate. Hers are rather interesting."

I did sit down, and since Pansy was sitting in the recliner I took a spot next to Granger on the couch.

"What exactly are you doing here?" I asked her.

She smirked, "I was looking for you, but then Pansy and I got to talking."

"Well, what _are _your plans?"

"I want to travel for a year or two. Learn some new languages, see some new places, and try to sell some of my artwork."

"Artwork?" I asked, surprised.

"I paint."

"You learn something new everyday." I said softly.

Pansy chuckled and said, "What about you, Draco? What will you be doing?"

"Hell if I know."

I was thankful that they didn't bring up the family business, but Pansy said, "You could always work with Blaise in his restaurant. Or maybe go traveling with Theo."

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "I've been with you lot my whole life. I don't think I want to work with you as well."

Pansy laughed and even Granger cracked a smile.

"I can see where you're coming from. Harry and Ron wanted me to work in the Ministry so that we could be close while they're doing their whole Auror business, and I love them, but honestly I can't see myself _still _doing everything with them."

"Our friends are no different." said Pansy, "You wouldn't believe how many times Theo's asked me to travel with him."

"Maybe he's scared." offered Hermione, earning confused looks from both Pansy and I.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Well if you were trying to figure out what you wanted from life, and had _no _idea, wouldn't you want something familiar, some_one_ familiar?"

"That's a good point." said Pansy, "Maybe I'll talk to him again...do you know where he is, Draco?"

"Probably on the Quidditch field." I offered.

She nodded and waved us goodbye before leaving.

"So why did you show up here, Granger?" I asked, standing up.

She followed me back to my room and dropped her bag on my desk, before sitting on the very edge of my bed, as if it would suddenly grow teeth and bite her.

"I...I guess to talk, or...I don't know." she said, looking everywhere but at me.

I sat down next to her, tilting her face to look at me before saying, "I wanted to talk too, or...I don't know." I said, repeating her words back to her.

She smiled slightly and said, "I know it shouldn't be weird, because things are so different now, but some part of me still feels like this...like this is..."

"Wrong?" I supplied.

She shook her head, "Not exactly...it's just...weird."

"So you know it shouldn't be weird, but it's weird?"

She chuckled but nodded, "Yeah...don't you think so too?"

Well, if I actually thought about it..."Yeah, it kind of is."

She looked relieved and said, "That doesn't mean that I don't...that I don't want...I mean...I don't -"

"Granger," I said, leaning forward so my lips were inches from hers, "I know what you mean."

She smiled and closed the distance between our lips, her tongue effortlessly sliding against mine. I tangled a hand into her hair, while the other rested on her waist, my thumb tracing circles on the small patch of exposed skin between her shirt and jeans.

She leaned her head back and I took the opportunity to place openmouthed kisses along her neck, nipping and licking at her collarbones before moving back up to brush my lips against her ear.

"We should stop. I'd hate to have to endure another cold shower for you, Granger."

Her breath hitched at my confession and she looked at me, her eyes wide, "What?"

I smirked, "I think you heard me."

"I...that's not what I meant." she said, her eyes flicking down to my pants before her cheeks flamed and she started looking anywhere _but _at me.

"It's your fault."

"I didn't hear you complaining." she said, and then she was kissing me again.

It was all hands and lips and tongues and I swear the building could have been burning down and I wouldn't have noticed a thing. I was too caught up in her smell, her taste, her touch, the feel of her warm body pressed against mine - _her_.

I wanted nothing more than to push her back onto my bed, but Granger didn't seem like the type to just randomly shag someone, so I pulled away slowly.

"Granger,"

Her cheeks were flushed and she closed her eyes for a moment before clearing her throat and saying, "I should go."

"I was just going to say we get off my bed."

She chuckled and stood up and I did the same.

"Well if I'm not leaving, what are we doing?"

"Practicing."

She raised an eyebrow at me and asked, "Um...what?"

"You said so yourself, you need all the practice you can get. So let's practice."

She sighed, but stepped closer to me anyway once I'd started the music.

"Look at that, fifteen steps without landing on my shoes."

She snorted, "Maybe by the ball I'll have it up to twenty."

"Oh come on, give yourself a little credit. I'm sure it'll at least be twenty _two_."

She chuckled and swatted my arm before stepping away from me.

"I really should go, Ginny's probably wondering where I am."

I nodded, "Of course, but..."

"But?" she asked, picking up her bag and turning to look at me.

It was poised on the tip of my tongue, _Granger, will you go to the dance with me?_ But for some reason I couldn't force the words out of my mouth.

"But...uh..." I glanced around the room and saw a first edition of _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_. "Here, this made me think of you."

I handed it to her and hoped that she'd buy it.

"Alice in Wonderland?" she asked, taking it from me, but as soon as she held it her eyes widened, "Oh my - Malfoy, is this a first edition?"

I shrugged, "I guess."

I didn't really care for books - at least not like Granger did.

"I...I can't take this. Do you know how much this book is worth?"

"Worth more to you than to me, I can see that much." I said.

"Malfoy -"

"Just take it, Granger. You'll have more use out of it than I will."

She opened and closed her mouth a few times before smiling, "Thank you...I don't know what to say."

"Nothing to say, Granger. I'll see you tomorrow."

I tugged her to me to press a soft kiss to her lips before pushing her off toward the door.

"Yeah, tomorrow." she murmured, before disappearing out of the Dungeons.

What the bloody hell was wrong with me? Why didn't I ask her?

* * *

**Day Eight: Monday**

Classes leading up to the dance lesson had been torturously long, and unsurprisingly boring. So much so, that I was actually looking forward to the lesson as the highlight of my day - though I suppose that could have more to do with Granger than anything else.

The problem was I didn't know how she expected me to act, since I was pretty sure she wasn't blabbing about our makeouts to her friends.

"Hey, Malfoy." she said with a smile, waving me over to where she and Ginevra stood.

I slowly made my way towards them, unsure of what she was up to.

The redhead didn't seem surprised, or bothered, by my presence. Quite the opposite, actually.

"Hey," I said, addressing both Granger and her friend.

Ginevra smiled and Granger said, "I'm glad you decided to show up."

I smirked, "One time, Granger."

She shrugged, "Precious moments."

"Especially with your dancing." said Weaslette with a smirk.

"As if you're that much better." said Granger, rolling her eyes.

I was amused by their bickering - it reminded me of what Blaise and I were like.

All of a sudden Potter walked over, pressing a kiss to Weaslette's cheek before turning to Granger and I.

"Hey, Mione...Malfoy."

I nodded my head back at him, and Granger said, "You wouldn't believe how much crap Malfoy's had to endure trying to teach me to dance."

Potter laughed, his eyes flicking between the two of us as he said, "I'd assume about the same as I have with Gin."

Weaslette tried to act indignant, but it was obvious that she thought it was funny too.

"So who are you going to the dance with, Malfoy?" asked Potter, a smug smirk on his face.

Did he know?

Granger looked over at me, an unreadable expression on her face, and I wanted to ask her _then _too, but somehow the words wouldn't come out.

I mean how fucking hard was it to ask, _"Granger, will you go to the dance with me?" _

Nine words. Nine bloody words that I couldn't seem to force out.

Fucking ridiculous.

"I don't know, Potter."

"Not Pansy, I hope." he said, fixing me with a pointed look before tugging Weaslette a bit further off to begin practicing.

"Who are you going with?" I asked, leading her into the first few steps of the dance.

"No one, I guess." she said, not meeting my gaze.

"The Weas - Weasley didn't ask you?"

"Of course he asked me." she snapped, her eyes meeting mine - and holy _shit _she was _mad_. "But I said no. I _assumed _there was someone else that wanted to go with me - someone I wanted to go with as well - but I suppose I was wrong about that."

"Granger -"

"Don't. Here I thought you were worried about what _I _would think about being seen with you, when it was really _you _who was worried about being seen with _me._ Well don't worry about it, Malfoy. In fact, don't worry about any of it." she said, stepping away from me.

_Bloody hell. Fucking ask her you idiot!_

By this point she was already walking out of the 'dance hall', but I was quick to follow her. I was Draco-sodding-Malfoy, there was no way in hell I was about to be a pussy about this.

"Granger wait." I said, easily catching up to her.

She rolled her eyes but stopped to face me, "What?"

"I...I wanted to ask you."

She snorted, not amused, "Sure."

"I did, but I..._fucking hell..._I was nervous."

At that her eyes widened, "Nervous? _Why_?"

"Why?" I repeated, "Granger, incase you hadn't noticed, there aren't many people still willing to talk to me in a _non _forced situation."

"You can be a real idiot sometimes, you know that?" she asked, a small smile slipping onto her face.

"I'm aware." I said wryly.

"Malfoy, I know about what you did. I know abut the Mark. But I also know you've changed. I know that you're not that same prejudiced prat that you were before. I know that _this_," she said, placing her hand over the Mark on my arm, hidden by my long sleeved shirt, "Doesn't define you. Just like my mark doesn't define me."

Her mark.

The mark my deranged aunt had carved into her arm.

_Mudblood_.

It was vile, really, that she'd had to endure something like that. The Cruciatus Curse.

"I'm sorry." I said, without thinking.

She frowned, "Why?"

"For complaining about a mark that I _chose _to get, while you were forc -"

"I think we both had about the same amount of choice involved, Malfoy." she interrupted.

But before I could argue she was talking again.

"I'm still not going back in there."

I chuckled, "Fine, but go to the dance with me."

She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms in front of her chest before saying, "Is _that _how you're asking?"

I let out an exasperated sigh before asking, "Granger, will you go to the dance with me?"

She smiled, "Yes, I will."

I felt as if the knot in my chest had disappeared, and I released a relieved breath.

"Thank fuck for that." I said, before tugging her into a kiss.

"At least this way my date already knows how horrendous my dancing is." she said, chuckling slightly.

I chuckled too and said, "Do try to be careful. I'll have to actually wear dress shoes."

* * *

**I'm not sure what this is...not sure if I like it...not sure if it's finished or not...not sure of much with this honestly. It's been sitting on my computer since like August, and I figured maybe I should post it? I don't ****know. **

**I guess let me know if I should finish it up with another chapter of the same length...or just leave it like this? I really have no idea. **


End file.
